galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Poul Anderson
Vanessa's World: What I read: Everything ever written by Paul Anderson Poul William Anderson (November 25, 1926 – July 31, 2001) was an American science fiction author who began his career during one of the Golden Ages of the genre and continued to write and remain popular into the 21st century. Anderson also authored several works of fantasy, historical novels, and a prodigious number of short stories. He received numerous awards for his writing, including seven Hugo Awards and three Nebula Awards. Anderson received a degree in physics from the University of Minnesota in 1948. He married Karen Kruse in 1953. They had one daughter, Astrid, who is married to science fiction author Greg Bear. Anderson was the sixth President of Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America, taking office in 1972. He was a member of the Swordsmen and Sorcerers' Guild of America, a loose-knit group of Heroic Fantasy authors founded in the 1960s, some of whose works were anthologized in Lin Carter's Flashing Swords! anthologies. He was a founding member of the Society for Creative Anachronism. Robert A. Heinlein dedicated his 1985 novel The Cat Who Walks Through Walls to Anderson and eight of the other members of the Citizens' Advisory Council on National Space Policy.[2][3] His books and his imagination has and is always an inspiration to me. I have them all and read each one at least twice: Science fictionedit HokaEarthman's Burden (1957) with Gordon R. Dickson Star Prince Charlie (1975) with Gordon R. Dickson Hoka! (1983) with Gordon R. Dickson Reissued by Baen as: Hoka! Hoka! Hoka! (1998) with Gordon R. Dickson Hokas Pokas! (2000) with Gordon R. Dickson edit The Psychotechnic LeagueStar Ways (also known as The Peregrine) (1956) The Snows of Ganymede (1958) Virgin Planet (1959) The Psychotechnic League (1981) Cold Victory (1982) Starship (1982) edit Tomorrow's ChildrenTomorrow's Children (1947) with F. N. Waldrop Chain of Logic (1947) edit Technic HistoryThe Saturn Game (1981) edit Polesotechnic League period of Nicholas van Rijn(by internal chronology): War of the Wing-Men (original book publication heavily edited; author's preferred text title later issued as The Man Who Counts) (1958) Trader to the Stars (1964) (Prometheus Award), collects: "Hiding Place" (1961) "Territory" (1961) "The Master Key" (1971) The Trouble Twisters (features David Falkayn, not Van Rijn) (1966), collects: "The Three-Cornered Wheel" (1963) "A Sun Invisible" (1966) "The Trouble Twisters" (also known as "Trader Team") (1965) Satan's World (1969) The Earth Book of Stormgate (many stories do not feature Van Rijn) (1978). It collects: "Wings of Victory" (1972) "The Problem of Pain" (1973) "How to be Ethnic in One Easy Lesson" (1974) "Margin of Profit" (1956) "Esau" (also known as "Birthright") (1970) "The Season of Forgiveness" (1973) The Man Who Counts (first appearance of the unedited version of War of the Wing-Men) (1958) "A Little Knowledge" (1971) "Day of Burning" (also known as "Supernova") (1967) "Lodestar" (1973) "Wingless" (also known as "Wingless on Avalon") (1973) "Rescue on Avalon" (1973) Mirkheim (1977) The People of the Wind (does not feature Falkayn or Van Rijn) (1973)—Hugo and Locus SF Awards nominee, 197410 Nebula Award nominee, 197311 edit Terran Empire period of Dominic Flandry(by internal chronology): The Imperial Stars (2000), collects: Ensign Flandry (1966) A Circus of Hells (1970) The Rebel Worlds (1969) The Day of Their Return (does not feature Flandry) (1973) Agent of the Terran Empire (1965), collects: "Tiger by the Tail" (1951) "The Warriors From Nowhere (1954) "Honorable Enemies" (1951) "Hunters of the Sky Cave" (also known as "A Handful of Stars" and We Claim These Stars) (1959) Flandry of Terra (1965), collects: "The Game of Glory" (1958) "A Message in Secret" (also known as Mayday Orbit) (1959) "The Plague of Masters" (also known as "A Plague of Masters" and Earthman, Go Home!) (1960) A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows (1974) A Stone in Heaven (1979) The Game of Empire (features a daughter of Flandry) (1985) The Long Night (features a Dark Age after Flandry's era) (1983), collects: "The Star Plunderer" (1952) "Outpost of Empire" (1967) "A Tragedy of Errors" (1967) "The Sharing of Flesh" (1968) (Hugo, Nebula) "Starfog" (1967) Let the Spacemen Beware (also known as The Night Face, does not feature Flandry, a shorter 1960 version was known as "A Twelvemonth and a Day) (1963) edit Technic Civilization Saga (Omnibus reprints of the Nicholas van Rijn and Dominic Flandry series)The Van Rijn Method (2008), collects: "The Saturn Game" (1981) "Wings of Victory" (1972) "The Problem of Pain" (1973) "Margin of Profit" (1956) "How to Be Ethnic in One Easy Lesson" (1974) "The Three-Cornered Wheel" (1963) "A Sun Invisible" (1966) "The Season of Forgiveness" (1973) "The Man Who Counts" (1958) "Esau" (also known as "Birthright") (1970) "Hiding Place" (1961) David Falkayn: Star Trader (2009), collects "Territory" (1963) "Plus Ça Change, Plus C'est La Même Chose" (1966) "The Trouble Twisters" (also known as "Trader Team") (1965) "Day of Burning" (also known as "Supernova") (1967) "The Master Key" (1964) "Satan's World" (1969) "A Little Knowledge" (1971) "Lodestar" (1973) Rise of the Terran Empire (2009), collects: Mirkheim (1977) "Wingless" (also known as "Wingless on Avalon") (1973) "Rescue on Avalon" (1973) "The Star Plunderer" (1952) "Saragasso of Lost Starships" (1951) The People of the Wind (1973) Young Flandry (2010), collects: Ensign Flandry (1966) A Circus of Hells (1970) The Rebel Worlds (1969) Captain Flandry: Defender of the Terran Empire (2010), collects: "Outpost of Empire" (1967) The Day of Their Return (1975) "Tiger by the Tail" (1951) "Honorable Enemies" (1951) "The Game of Glory" (1957) "A Message in Secret" (1959) Sir Dominic Flandry: The Last Knight of Terra (2010), collects: "The Warriors From Nowhere" (1954) "Hunters of the Sky Cave" (also known as "A Handful of Stars" and We Claim These Stars) (1959) "The Plague of Masters" (also known as "A Plague of Masters" and Earthman, Go Home!) (1960) "A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows" (1974) Flandry's Legacy (2011) collects: "A Stone in Heaven" (1979) "The Game of Empire" (features a daughter of Flandry) (1985) "A Tragedy of Errors" (1967) "The Night Face" (1978) (also known as "Let the Spacemen Beware!" (1963), a shorter 1960 version was known as "A Twelvemonth and a Day") "The Sharing of Flesh" (1968) (Hugo, Nebula) "Starfog" (1967) edit Time Patrol1."Time Patrol" (1955) 2."Brave to be a King" (1959) 3."Gibraltar Falls" (1975) 4."The Only Game in Town" (1960) 5."Delenda Est" (1955) 6."Ivory, and Apes, and Peacocks" (1983) 7."The Sorrow of Odin the Goth" (1983) 8."Star of the Sea" (1991) 9.The Year of the Ransom (1988) 10.The Shield of Time (1990) 11."Death and the Knight" (1995) The shorter works in the series have been collected numerous times over the years, in Guardians of Time (1960, contains 1, 2, 4 and 5; expanded 1981 edition adds 3), Time Patrolman (1983, contains 6 and 7), Annals of the Time Patrol (1983, contains 1–7), The Time Patrol (1991, contains 1–9), and Time Patrol (2006, contains 1–9 and 11). edit History of RustumOrbit Unlimited (1961)—Fix-up novel created from "Rustum" short stories first published in magazines from 1959 to 1961.12 New America (1982)—Collection that includes four "Rustum" stories plus two unrelated stories.13 My Own, My Native Land—Rustum story first published in the anthology Continuum 1 (1974) edited by Roger Elwood. Passing the Love of Women —Rustum story first published in Continuum 2 (1974) A Fair Exchange —Rustum story first published in Continuum 3 (December 1974) To Promote the General Welfare —Rustum story first published in Continuum 4 (September 1975) The Queen of Air and Darkness—First published in The Magazine of Fantasy and Science Fiction, April 1971 and the winner of the Nebula Award for Best Novelette (1971), Hugo Award for Best Novella (1972), and Locus Poll Award, Best Short Fiction (1972). Home (1966)—First published in the anthology Orbit One (1966). Also published as The Disinherited. edit MauraiMaurai and Kith (1982), collects: "Ghetto" (1954) "The Sky People" (1959) "Progress" (1961) "The Horn of Time the Hunter" (also known as "Homo Aquaticus", 1963) "Windmill" (1973) Orion Shall Rise (1983) Related: There Will Be Time edit KithThe Kith, a persecuted starfaring civilization, is featured in: "Ghetto" (1954) "The Horn of Time the Hunter" (also known as "Homo Aquaticus", 1963) The novel Starfarers (1998)—Campbell Award nominee, 199914 edit Harvest of StarsHarvest of Stars (1993) The Stars Are Also Fire (1994) (Prometheus Award) Harvest the Fire (1995) The Fleet of Stars (1997) edit Other novelsFlight to Forever (1950) Vault of the Ages (1952) Brain Wave (1954) Question and Answer (also known as Planet of No Return) (1954) No World of Their Own (1955) The Long Way Home (1958) Perish by the Sword (1959) War of Two Worlds (1959) The Enemy Stars (also known as "'We have fed our sea—'") (1959)—Hugo Award nominee, 195915 The High Crusade (1960)—Hugo Award nominee, 196116 Murder in Black Letter (1960) Twilight World (1961)17 After Doomsday (1962) The Makeshift Rocket (1962) (expansion of "A Bicycle Built for Brew") Murder Bound (1962) Shield (1963) Three Worlds to Conquer (1964) The Corridors of Time (1965) The Star Fox (1965)—Nebula award nominee, 1965,18 Prometheus Award winner The Fox, the Dog and the Griffin: A Folk Tale Adapted from the Danish of C. Molbeck (1966) World Without Stars (1966) Tau Zero (1970) (expansion of "To Outlive Eternity")—Hugo Award nominee, 197119 The Byworlder (1971)—Nebula Award nominee, 197119 The Dancer from Atlantis (1971) There Will Be Time (1972)—Hugo Award nominee, 197311 NOTE: The future history of this novel includes the Maurai Federation mentioned above. Fire Time (1974)—Hugo Award nominee, 197520 Inheritors of Earth (1974) with Gordon Eklund The Winter of the World (1975) The Avatar (1978) The Demon of Scattery (1979) with Mildred Downey Broxon The Devil's Game (1980) The Boat of a Million Years (1989)—Hugo Award nominee, 1990;14 Nebula Award nominee, 198921 The Longest Voyage (1991) War of the Gods (1997) Genesis (2000)—John W. Campbell Memorial Award, 200122 Mother of Kings (2001) For Love and Glory (2003) edit CollectionsOrbit Unlimited (1961) Strangers from Earth (1961) Twilight World (1961) Un-Man and Other Novellas (1962) Time and Stars (1964) The Fox, the Dog, and the Griffin (1966) The Horn of Time (1968) Beyond the Beyond (1969, contains: Memory A World Called Maanerek, 1957; Brake, 1957; Day of the Burning Supernova, 1967; The Sensitive Man, 1954; The Moonrakers, 1966; Starfog, 1967) Seven Conquests (1969) Tales of the Flying Mountains (1970) The Queen of Air and Darkness and Other Stories (1973) The Worlds of Poul Anderson (1974) The Many Worlds of Poul Anderson (also known as The Book of Poul Anderson) (1974) — Edited by Roger Elwood Homeward and Beyond (1975) The Best of Poul Anderson (1976) Homebrew (1976) The Night Face & Other Stories (1979) The Dark Between the Stars (1981) Explorations (1981) Fantasy (1981) The Guardians of Time (1981) Winners (1981) (a collection of Anderson's Hugo-winners) Cold Victory (1982) The Gods Laughed (1982) New America (1982) Starship (1982) The Winter of the World / The Queen of Air and Darkness (1982) Conflict (1983) (including, among other stories, the 1966 High Treason) The Long Night (1983) Past Times (1984) The Unicorn Trade (1984) with Karen Anderson Dialogue With Darkness (1985) Space Folk (1989) The Shield of Time (1990) Alight in the Void (1991) The Armies of Elfland (1991) Inconstant Star (1991) — Stories set in Larry Niven's Man-Kzin Wars universe. Kinship with the Stars (1991) All One Universe (1996) Going for Infinity edit Fantasyedit King of YsRoma Mater (1986) with Karen Anderson Gallicenae (1987) with Karen Anderson Dahut (1987) with Karen Anderson The Dog and the Wolf (1988) with Karen Anderson edit Operation OtherworldOperation Chaos (1971) Operation Luna (1999) Operation Otherworld (1999) — omnibus containing "Operation Chaos" and "Operation Luna" edit Other novelsThree Hearts and Three Lions (1953) The Broken Sword (1954, revised in 1971) Hrolf Kraki's Saga (1973)—British Fantasy Award, 197410 A Midsummer Tempest (1974)—Nebula and World Fantasy Awards nominee, 197520 NOTE: One character who appears in this novel is Valeria Matucheck, eldest daughter of Steve and Ginny Matuchek, protagonists of "Operation Chaos" and "Operation Luna". Though written between these two books, "A Midsummer Tempest" takes place after both. Holger Carlsen, of Three Hearts and Three Lions, also appears. The Merman's Children (1979)—Locus Fantasy Award nominee, 198023 Conan the Rebel (1980) War of the Gods (1997) edit Historical novelsedit The Last Viking(biography of King Harald Hardråde) The Golden Horn (1980) with Karen Anderson The Road of the Sea Horse (1980) with Karen Anderson The Sign of the Raven (1980) with Karen Anderson edit Other novelsThe Golden Slave (1960) — Historical novel Rogue Sword (1960) — Historical novel edit AnthologiesNebula Award Stories Four (1969) The Day the Sun Stood Still (1972) with Gordon R. Dickson and Robert Silverberg A World Named Cleopatra (1977) edit Non-FictionIs There Life on Other Worlds? (1963) The Infinite Voyage (1969) Category:Vanessa's World